1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of charging electric vehicles, and more specifically to overcurrent and ground fault protection in a networked charging station for electric vehicles.
2. Background
Charging stations are typically used to provide charging points for electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). For example, charging stations may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to locations of gas stations), parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking space), etc.
One or more charging stations are typically wired to a circuit breaker in a panel that is accessible by maintenance personnel and is inaccessible to vehicle operators. Thus, when the circuit breaker trips, a maintenance call is typically placed which requires maintenance personnel to physically travel to the site of the panel of the tripped circuit breaker to manually reset the tripped circuit breaker.
Charging stations typically include a power receptacle to receive electrical plugs. The power receptacle can be protected by a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) device. In typical charging stations, the GFCI switch must be manually reset after tripping.